Blossom love
by KNDfreak
Summary: Collection of 362/1 drabbles. First story, 'My little hero'. Enjoy!
1. My little hero

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the grass was greener then ever, flowers were blooming, and a nice, gentle, warm breeze would fly by. Unfortunately, for rachael, she couldn't enjoy the wonderful atmosphere. Her cold struck her before she could even get outside.

"Oh man, this sucks." She said. She sniffled.

"It's the first day of summer and I can't even enjoy it." She said, blowing her nose. Rachael coughed.

"Ugh, I feel weak." She mumbled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Racheal?" It was numbuh one. She suddenly smiled.

"Come in nigel." She said. Numbuh one came in wearing his usual clothing. He also had a present in his hands.

"I heard you were sick. Sorry you couldn't enjoy this wonderful day." He said, placing the present on the stand near racheal as he got on the bed.

"It's okay nigel. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." She said, looking at him.

"So what brings you here?" Nigel shrugged.

"Just thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing." Rachael coughed.

"A little better and thanks." She said, smiling sheepishly. Nigel smiled back. Soon the two were talking and was really having a good time as time passed. Nigel, who had forgotten the present at the moment, started to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again. Let me know when you're coming back to the KND." He said, waving goodbye.

"Bye nigel." Rachael sniffled and sneezed. Suddenly, she looked at her stand, seeing the present. _Uh oh. He forgot his present._ Rachael grabbed the present and the tag on it fell.

To: Rachael

From: Nigel

Rachael couldn't help but take a little wrapper off of it to see a a small, light blue box and a note.

_Dear Rachael,_

_I know that you're my surpreme commander and the leader of the KND. I also know that you know about my girlfriend, lizzie. See, the funny thing this, I don't like her. Instead, I'm in love with my best friend. She's my closest friend I ever had. I'm not sure, but rachael, I think I'm falling for you. You're my best friend. And if I made anything awkward between us, then I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know before anything happens and I find out my true feelings for you. And to prove that I love you, I gave you a gift that I know that you'll like._

_-Nigel_

_Hint: You asked for it for Chirstmas._

Rachael smiled. He loved her, just like she loved him. She knew that nigel wasn't really in love with lizzie, but she didn't know if he loved her or not. Rachael, unlike nigel, known about her feelings for him for a long time ago. She just afraid to admit it. But who wasn't? Out of everything, everyone is afraid of being rejected by their crush/lover. She open her gift and gasped. It was the jewelry piece she saw at the jewelry store. The jewel had a gold chain with an big golden heart. On the heart, it said _Love u forever more_ and two litte cupids besides it. She loved that jewel ever since she spotted it. She didn't know nigel was gonna buy it for her.

"Surprise?" Rachael looked to see nigel.

"You got this for me?" She asked. Nigel nodded.

"Do you love me too?" Rachael smiled.

"Of course. I loved you ever since." Nigel kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! I don't want you to get sick!" Nigel chuckled.

"I don't care." Rachael smiled.

"That's my little hero."


	2. Picture Perfect

Rachael sighed as watched all of the couples on the dance floor. It wasn't the fact that she was dateless. Well, okay, yeah it was that, but that's not the point. It was the fact that everyone had someone BUT her. Around rachael, her friends seem to be getting together alot faster then she suspected. Examples, kuki and wally, abby and hoagie, heck even fanny and patton. It seems spring fever had hit them before it could reach her. While everyone else was busy, she was the only one left out. Like she was in pre-k again. Other childen played while she was the only one who wasn't. It's not fair! She wanted to fit in too! But, as nature seems, she just don't have spot to be placed in.

"Rachael?" Rachael jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see nigel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh...just...watching." She said, knowing it was half true.

"Why would you just watching when you could be dancing?" Nigel asked again.

"I don't have a date. And everyone else seems busy." She said with a sigh.

"Did you ask them?"

"Oh please, nigel! You know good and well that I wouldn't break up an already-in-a-relationship type of guy! Besides, they've all been picked."

"Except for numbuh 344."

"Eww, no way!" They both laughed. Then she sighed.

"And besides, they're all picture perfect." Nigel looked at her.

"Picture perfect?"

"Yeah. Like they were made for each other." Nigel chuckled.

"I think you've been reading too much fairy tales." He said. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, even if I don't have a partner, I can still have fun right?" She asked. Nigel nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll be your partner okay?" Rachael blushed slightly

"You would do that for me?"

"Why not?" Rachael could have sworn tears were falling as she took his hand and dance to a slow music. Nigel held her close, but rachael didn't mind. In fact, she kinda likes it. Suddenly a loud voice boomed across the dance floor.

"NIGIE!!"! Nigel gulped as he turned around to see his ex-girlfriend, lizzie.

"Who is SHE?!" She asked, angry. Rachael sighed as she dropped nigel's hand.

"It's okay lizzie, I'm only-"

"You two look soooooooo cute together! It's going in my 'cutest moments' album!" She said as she took a picture of them.

"Aren't you angry?"

"No. I only yelled because I wanted your attention." With that, she hopped off to her date. Rachael suddenly blushed when something hit her. _**You two look soooooooo cute together!**_

"Rach? You okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. Nigel just looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Rachael nodded.

"Lets dance." Soon the two started to dance again. While dancing, rachael was inside her head._ Hmm, maybe it could work. After all, we do look cute together. _She suddenly smiled. _Yes, me and nigel ARE the perfect picture perfect couple._ Her smiled grew wider. _I think...I think I'm falling in love with nigel._

**End Transmission**


End file.
